


Stars are on my ceiling

by Prawnperson



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Aged up characters, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by The Shape of Water (2017), It’s a shape of water au lmao, Mild Gore, Rarepair, about the same as in the film, adult characters, maybe less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Relationships: Wurt/Walter (Don’t Starve)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Something stirs beneath the surface of the murky, emerald coloured water. Walter can feel his pulse thump in his throat, the subtle tremors from the movements vibrating through the edge of the pool where he’s sitting. He taps it, gently, mouth very slightly open as a ripple forms.

She’s gorgeous. Just as she was when he first saw her, encased behind thick glass. Shackles sit over her broad shoulders, cords of muscle visible below the layer of thick, moss coloured scales. Her eyes are wide and white, shining like pearls set into her soft face, so much clearer now that he can see her above the water. 

She makes a soft, gurgling, clicking sort of noise, leaning subtly forwards. Walter can’t hear it, but he can see the way her chest moves, delicate motions, lips parted. Without thinking, he proffers the hard boiled egg in his hands.

Her expression portrays both fascination and curiosity, Walter setting it down on the lip of the pool, nodding down at it. He shakily moves his hands above it, tapping his fingers over one another.

“Egg”

He signs. She tilts her head to the side, reaching out tentatively. Her claws hover over it, long and rounded, the colour of almonds.

She snatches the egg and is gone in a flash, the water splashing and rippling before it settles like glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of blood/violence here

She’s hurt.

Walter knows that she’s hurt, because whenever he looks down at the large slab of concrete that she’s chained to, he can see blood mixing with the water into a thinning red. The sight makes him feel sick, but despite it, he runs over, dropping his lunch bag and kneeling on the slab.

He lays one hand on the thick metal collar around her neck, the one that connects her chains to the floor, the other feeling for wounds along her side. When he pulls his hand away, it’s coated in sticky blood and a few stray green scales. She doesn’t make any noise, no soft chuffs and no shrieks of protest. Only silence. 

There’s barely any time to do anything, because the moment Walter processes what’s in front of him, voices echo from down the hall, far too close. The door clicks and begins to open. He lets out a soft gasp.

As quickly as he can, he snatches his lunch bag off the floor, the brown paper now soaked with bloody water. He shoots her one last hopeless glance, but her eyes don’t portray the sadness or the hurt she must be feeling. It takes him all of a second to dash behind one of the daunting, hissing machines set up closely to the wall, only just squeezing into the hidden gap it provides before someone else enters the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add some similar drabbles onto this, but it’s kind of something I work on when I’m down so may as well put it out there!


End file.
